Toadette
Toadette is a recurring Toad character in the ''Mario franchise. Originally introduced as a playable racing partner for Toad in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, she has since appeared in other games as a playable character and has played supporting roles in several titles, and as a main character in Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker. While she has very similar traits to other characters, she is the most commonly recurring female Toad in the Mario franchise. Toadette has been shown to be on good terms with such characters as Princess Peach, Toad, Toadsworth, and Mario. She is also a guide in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door. Appearance Toadette is a female Toad. She has the same size of Toad, but there are some differences: her mushroom hat is pink with white spots and long round tails, her eyes are oval and black, her mouth is always smiling, and she wears a pink dress that arrives at her feet. Personality In addition to her sweet appearance, Toadette is usually portrayed as being a happy and sensitive person. She is shown to be very emotional as shown in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, when she was saddened when Punio stopped visiting the Rogueport Sewers. If players change the GameCube clock time, Lucky who runs the lottery, says the lottery numbers are screwed up because of the clock change. When he tells Toadette, she cried her little eyes out. The final time this was shown was when the final tutorial session is finished, Toadette runs off crying knowing that she would not see Mario for the rest of the game. In Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix, Toadette is shown to be very pushy, because she forced Mario and Toad to fix her hotel. In Mario Super Sluggers, Toadette was shown to be very determined and stubborn when she claimed that the team needed her and she would not take no for an answer. Backstory Making her debut in Mario Kart: Double Dash!, She is the partner of Toad. This would lead her to becoming one of the known characters of Paper Mario. Toadette is a major protagonist of Blossoming Revenge. Appearance Green suit like a soldier, white spots. Personality Toadette is overprotective of the ones she knows the most. She really cares for Mario and Co. Biography Revenge Born a few years after Elliot was, Toadette was taught to use a Sniper rifle at the age of 10, Which is a very young age to use a gun. Toadette self-taught herself the ways of survival in war. She actually fought in The Great Mushroom/Jerakith Kingdom War and lived through it. She was a general at the time but before the war, She met Evan, which is why she knows Evan from a long time. '''Please don't bring a woodpecker or a firecracker, this could trigger her war flashbacks. Weaponry *Shotgun: Best for close range combat, capable of wounding enemies if a single bullet lands. *Sniper: Very deadly, a single bullet is enough to kill anyone. Best for ranged combat. *Minigun: This takes time to charge but when It is done charging, prepare yourself for a hell of a barrage. Also, it is one of Toadette's deadliest weapons. *Revolver: Dangerous Weapon, small pistol, really powerful. Trivia *She is a known survivor of the The Great Mushroom/Jerakith Kingdom War, along with Travis. *Everything inside her isn't all party & games. *She DID NOT PARTAKE IN THE VIETNAM WAR. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Toads